


Endings

by indiw



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiw/pseuds/indiw





	Endings

She ran all her life.

She ran from what she was, she wanted to be what she wasn't.

That at least, never changed.

She ran from her past, until it crashed into her present.

Then she threw away her present for her past.

And found nothing but dust and memories.

Despite that sharp lesson, she had thought she could slide back into her present, into the family she'd found to fill the holes from the family that she hadn't been able to remember.

Only to find that she had lost them too.

Dust and blood and memories.

That was all she had left.

========

Sometimes, Ed thought about them. About Spike and Jet and Faye.

But mostly, Ed thought about supper. And Dad.

And Ein.

========

It had been the beginning of the end. He had felt it, the impending doom; his life unraveling under his clutching fingers, even though he hadn't wanted to believe.

One crazy girl and a dog shouldn't have made that much of a difference.

But he had felt something similar, near the end with the ISSP.

He hadn't wanted to believe it then either.

But it had ended.

Just like this.

And here he was.

Back where he started.

Alone.


End file.
